Desktop printers and copiers commonly include a media tray used for receiving output or for providing media as part of a media input path. The media tray is typically rotatably mounted to the printer or copier via a conventional hinge so that the media tray is movable between an open position and a closed position. In the open position, the tray is generally horizontal to supply media or receive media. The media tray also can be pivoted upward to a closed position in which the media tray is generally perpendicular to the output path or input media path. The media tray is commonly placed in the closed position when the printer is not in use to save space on the desktop on which the printer or copier resides. Providing dampening to the media tray has been problematic in the past.